


Love Bite

by warqueenfuriosa



Series: Star Wars Holiday Ficlets [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Vampires, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: “I want you to bite me,” I said.Cassian didn’t look away as he sat up, brushed a lock of my hair aside with one finger then cupped my face in his hand. He tilted my head to the side, angling my neck to expose my pulse even more, fluttering with life at his close proximity.OrThe one where Cassian is a vampire and Reader wants to know what it's like to be bitten by him.





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Some vampire!Cassian for Halloween! Hope you enjoy it and feel free to say hi on tumblr @warqueenfuriosa!

“Does it hurt?” I said. My elbow was propped on the table, chin resting in my hand as I looked at Cassian, pressed so close to him in the booth that his thigh was warm against mine.

The tip of Cassian’s tongue slipped out, flicked over his extended canines, those wicked teeth he’d flashed earlier. He leaned a little closer and laid the flat of his palm against the side of my neck, the rough pad of his thumb brushing over my skin.

“Just a pinch,” he said. “Then you forget. There’s a reason people call it a love bite.”

Spending Halloween at a paranormal bar wasn’t my idea, it had been Jyn’s. I’d tagged along to find out what real vampires and witches and werewolves were like.

Jyn had managed the crowd just fine but I had decided to stick to my booth in the corner, nursing a watered-down, sugar laden drink and watching the beings that drifted around me.

And that’s when I had spotted Cassian on the other side of the room, his back to the wall. Black leather jacket, dark hair, white t-shirt, and a fleeting wink of his teeth, sharp canines absently worrying at his bottom lip. Then he snapped his mouth shut, lips pressed into a tight, unrelenting line. He glanced up, searching the faces around him to see if anyone had noticed and his gaze finally met mine.

I patted the seat next to me.

He hesitated for a moment before winding through the crowd to my table.

“You don’t scare me,” I told him.

He raised his eyebrows.

“The teeth,” I said, gesturing to his mouth still firmly closed. “You’re hiding them, to be polite I guess.”

“Some people don’t like them,” he said, barely moving his lips as he spoke, but I caught a glimpse of teeth anyway, longer than normal.

“Well, I don’t mind. Call it morbid curiosity.”

“Hasn’t anyone told you that’s a dangerous thing to have?”

“Many times. It never seems to sink in.”

He smiled and his face was transformed from serious and stoic to soft and light, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a dimple nudging at his high cheekbones. His teeth were on full display, twin canines extending almost to his bottom lip, and I wondered what it would be like to feel them against my neck…

“You can sit if you like,” I said. “My morbid curiosity and I have some questions.”

Cassian shoved his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and glanced over his shoulder. “Only if you have a friend around.”

I pointed to where Jyn was at the bar, talking to Bodhi, a faun with large brown eyes, short downy antlers protruding from his long dark hair.

“My roommate, Jyn, is right over there,” I said. “So if you try anything funny she doesn’t like, she’ll break your neck. Play nice.”

Still, Cassian deliberated a moment or two longer then slid into the booth across from me.

“First question,” I said. “What happened to make you turn?”

By midnight, when I was buzzing from candy corn shots and pumpkin martinis, Cassian had slid into the booth next to me, maintaining a respectful no-contact distance. He took the drink from my hand and replaced it with a glass of water.

“Killjoy,” I said.

“I’d rather not see you pass out on me,” he replied. “Especially when I haven’t had a chance to ask you questions.”

“Oh. In that case, fire away.”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” he said.

“Straight to business. I’m not afraid of you because every other vampire looked at me like a piece of raw steak when I walked in here. Except for you.”

His gaze flicked down to my neck then back up to my face. “That’s why you came here though, isn’t it? For the vampires. To satisfy your morbid curiosity.”

I shrugged. “Maybe. But a girl can still be choosy if she wants to.”

He dipped his head in agreement. “There’s one topic you’ve been skirting around all evening.”

“And what would that be?”

He shook his head. “Oh no. I can’t say it. You have to.”

“Why?”

“Consent. It’s your blood we’re talking about. You need it, a lot of it, to keep your heart pumping. I don’t fuck around with that.”

He leaned back, one arm draped across the top of the booth, the other hand resting on the tabletop. His gaze remained trained on my face and not on my neck where I knew my pulse must be driving him crazy. But his outward appearance remained calm and cool, unaffected by what I was dangling in front of him.

He was right. I was well aware of what I was walking into when I agreed to come with Jyn tonight. I’d heard countless stories about vampires, how one bite could be anywhere from fatal to harmless, horrifying or the height of ecstasy. And there was only one way to find out what it was really like.

“I want you to bite me,” I said.

Cassian didn’t look away as he sat up, brushed a lock of my hair aside with one finger then cupped my face in his hand. He tilted my head to the side, angling my neck to expose my pulse even more, fluttering with life at his close proximity.

But before his mouth could make contact, I spoke.

“Not here. It’s too public.”

Cassian’s hand fell away from my neck as he straightened, searching over my shoulder. He took my hand and pulled me out of the booth, threading through the crowd as he headed to the opposite side of the room. I raised a hand to Jyn and she nodded and I knew she would come to check on me in three minutes tops, probably less.

Cassian led me down a hallway with bathrooms on one side and photographs on the other side, filled with images of paranormal creatures that had visited in the past. The end of the hallway was empty and pleasantly dark enough for privacy.

Cassian turned and slid his hands to either side of my face with breathtaking softness.

“Are you sure?” he said. “You can change your mind at any time.”

“I’m sure.”

And he kissed me, so lightly I could barely feel it.

“That wasn’t a love bite,” I said.

He smiled and nipped at my bottom lip, his canines scraping a little more than his other teeth. My fingers curled into his shirt, pulling him closer until he stumbled and put a hand against the wall to steady himself.

He ducked his head to my neck, trailing feathery kisses along my throat at first. Until he reached my pulse and his mouth opened, pressing the slick heat of his tongue flat against my skin, accented by the sandpaper scrape of his beard. But still there was no bite, not even a hint of his sharp teeth.

“Cassian,” I pleaded, tilting my head back even further, the brick wall rough and coarse against my shoulder blades.

Cassian hummed a laugh that was lethal on my neck, now so sensitive from his mouth that I shivered. He nosed at my cheek and took my earlobe between his teeth with no pressure at all.

“Impatient,” he said.

“Yes, I’m impatient, we had an agree – “

I broke off on a gasp as his teeth sank, slowly, into my neck. It did pinch just like he said it would, twin points of pressure that quickly blossomed with warmth, spreading through my veins like liquid pleasure.

Cassian kept his hand at my waist, the other buried in my hair as he licked a line along my neck then sucked so hard that I saw stars. I closed my eyes and my hands dropped to Cassian’s hips, fingernails digging into the fabric of his jeans as I tugged him closer, pinning me against the wall.

With every pounding pulse, he sucked and licked and I melted a little more, sliding further down the wall as my knees started to shake. I grabbed his hand at my waist, guiding him under my shirt, his palm splayed across my stomach, needing to be touched, aching for it when his mouth was searing hot and wet and slowly unraveling me with the pressure of his tongue, swirling in steady circles.

A small desperate sound slipped out, a wordless plea for more, and Cassian slotted his thigh between my legs. My blood raced savage and hot as I started grinding against him, riding his thigh and I buried my face in his chest to stifle a string of profanity at how _good_ he felt.

His thumb skimmed my ribs, tediously creeping up my torso with agonizing slowness. He had barely ducked two fingers under my bra and brushed the curve of my breast before I wanted his hand somewhere else.

Then his mouth became less delicate and more insistent, putting pressure on his teeth this time instead of his tongue. I hooked an arm around his shoulder, pushing his hand to the waistband of my jeans. His fingers hesitated and he almost pulled back but my hand kept his head in place at my neck and I popped the button of my jeans open.

Slowly, his fingers pulled the zipper down and ducked inside, his palm settling over me, solid and firm. Then his fingers slipped into me to the last knuckle and curled at just the right angle to make me rise up on tiptoe, clinging to his shoulder.

Gone was the memory of that first pinch of his teeth as his fingers matched the rhythm of his mouth against my neck, coaxing me higher and higher. I was practically climbing him by the time he added a third finger into me and suddenly his mouth left my neck.

I whimpered at the rush of cool air where the heat of his tongue had been.

“Come for me, love,” he breathed against my hair.

And I finally broke, locked tight around his fingers, sinking my teeth into his shoulder to stay quiet.

***

In the morning, it wasn’t the headache that woke me. It was the throbbing at my neck. Tentatively, I touched the tender spot and found it was much bigger than I’d thought. What had I done to…?

Oh. _Oh god._

I flung the covers aside and darted into the bathroom. A bruise the size of my palm spread across my neck with two neat puncture marks at the center.

_Love bite, my ass._

I whipped around, one hand on top of my head, searching through the haze of last night’s memories. Candy sweet drinks, black leather jacket, and a smile too soft for a vampire.

The door slammed open and I jumped. Jyn stepped in, carrying two bags of groceries as she kicked the door shut.

“You’re up,” she said. “About time.”

She dumped the groceries in the kitchen and patted her pockets.

“Tall, Dark, and Sexy told me to give this to you last night,” she said, holding out a folded up napkin. “You were pretty spaced out.”

Scrawled in solid, neat handwriting was a phone number and the name of a café on the corner.

“Said he’d like to treat you to some real food instead of alcohol,” she added. Her gaze drifted to my neck and she raised an eyebrow.

I covered the bruise with my hand, pretending to massage a sore muscle.

“Anything else I should know?” I said.

She huffed. “He had really good manners and it was annoying.”

“Why?”

“He’s making it difficult for me to hate him. I’m not supposed to approve right from the start.”

I bit back a smile and returned to my bedroom to get dressed.

***

I couldn’t hide the bruise and finally, I gave up and headed to the café on the corner. Cassian was seated at a booth by the window. The leather jacket had been replaced with a crisp button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his hair smoothed back, looking less vampire and more normal. A faint smile teased at the corner of his mouth when he saw me but he kept his lips shut, no teeth.

I dropped into the booth across from him. “That was a little bit more than a love bite,” I said.

A flicker of hesitation crossed his face. “I took it too far.”

“I didn’t say that. And,” I held up a hand before he could protest. “I’m not saying I didn’t like it.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“I need to go shopping for some turtlenecks.”

He ducked his head and a smile flew across his face so fast that he couldn’t hide it this time. He coughed a laugh, covering his mouth then placed a small package on the table.

“This should do the trick,” he said.

I opened the package to find a scarf inside made of silk so soft that it felt like a cloud in my hands. Cassian took it and slid into the booth next to me. He wrapped the scarf loosely around my neck, his knuckles brushing along my jawline.

“No one can tell the difference,” he said, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

The waiter came by and Cassian shifted, straightening in his seat and pulling away. But even after the waiter left with my order, Cassian remained with his hands folded on the table. I inched towards him, resting my chin on his shoulder and looking up at him.

He laughed softly and moved his arm to the back of the booth, an open invitation for me to sidle in as close as I wanted. I touched two fingers to his lips.

“You’re being polite again,” I said.

“It’s different when I’m in public, especially during the day.”

My coffee arrived a moment later, extra whipped cream on the top, spilling over the sides. I swept up a drop of cream with my fingertip and just before I put it in my mouth, I cast a sideways glance at Cassian. Sitting where I was, tucked under his arm, I had perfect access to his throat.

I swiped the whipped cream against his neck with a smile. He raised a hand to wipe it away but I threaded my fingers through his and leaned into his neck, licking the whipped cream off. He made a small, low, pleased sound in the back of his throat when I caught his skin between my teeth and pinched, just a little, just enough to leave a mark.

“Now we’re even.”


End file.
